A Whole New World: Armageddeon War
by Prominence Flare
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New World: First Contact. Thrown into a blitzkreig war, can the Powerpuff Girls stop this sudden, imposing force? Not by themselves, but with some help, mabye they have a chance...
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaack. And I now present the beginning of: A Whole New World: Armageddeon War! Warning: This is a long, VIOLENT story…It may hit M rating, but I hope not. As this is a war, most of this story will NOT be pretty. Now let's get it started! Oh, and I don't own the usual PPG related stuff.

As she looked over the large expanse of nothing, she could sum it up in one sentence.

Hell.

She was in her own personal Hell. Not the kind that normal bad people went to, no. This hell was specifically designed for _her_, made to break her psyche, her person, her very soul.

It wasn't doing too bad a job, either.

As soon as they had got back to Earth, they were thrown in the fray. Alien ships resembling two headed axes had swarmed above the burning city, like flies descending upon a fresh carcass.

They all fought. Yes, hero and villain alike, in the face of this new enemy decided to form a temporary alliance in the battle for their precious home. She never thought that the day would come where they would fight side by side, but there they were, practically all the others doing anything they could to try and repel the invading force. Buttercup had forcibly come, even though she was supposed to be healing, she would NOT be left out of the fight for the planet.

It didn't work. From above, they could see Fuzzy hurling random objects towards the sky, hoping to hit one of the fighter ships. At first, they paid him no real mind.

Then he got lucky with a lamppost throw, and ripped the wing off one fighter, sending it spiraling to the ground.

They turned on him like a pack of dogs, and before he could run two feet, he was practically disintegrated by laser fire. Sedusa had been next to go. She had found her way to the top of a nearby building, and with twin Uzis (having no real long range abilities at her disposal), began opening fire, even lashing out with her hair like a whip, should a fighter get too close. The metal shells seemingly bounced off the advanced fighters, but she didn't let up. Finally, she seemed to be noticed, but unlike Fuzzy, she actually ran, and managed to dodge a bit of laser fire before jumping off to the next building.

Only there was no next building to speak of. Wonder turned to shock, which turned to horror when she discovered the next rooftop was at least 20 feet ahead of her and 50 feet above her. Only by sheer luck did a ground strafing ship pass by, as she landed on the wing and clung for dear life. The fighter pilot tried spinning, looping, everything to get her off, but still she held fast. Finally getting tired of her, it tried something unusual. Signaling another pilot, the two ships set up to pass each other's opposite wing with only a hair's length between them.

She looked up too late, as she was cut almost in half by the razor sharp wings going past her. The various parts of her body fell to the ground with a sickening thud…

Mojo Jojo himself had been the last to fall. In his Robo Jojo, he was the most formidable of all the Townsvillans actually fighting, and was blasting ships out the sky regularly. However, he was the first one that the ships had targeted, and had taken serious damage by now. Still, he wasn't letting up at all.

"HA! You fools! By attempting to take the Earth, which is rightfully mine, and not yours, you have brought my wrath upon you, which is not something to be taken lightly, as you see! I shall destroy you all, and with you destroyed, you shall be no more, allowing be to take Townsville and the world, which is mine, and furthermore-" His rambling was abruptly cut off by a laser assault on the dome of his giant mech. "What! No!" Warning lights seemed to come from everywhere at once. "This cannot be happening! I am supposed to win! I am-" Mojo was silenced forever as a few more shots penetrated the dome, and the Robo Jojo was finally destroyed in a fiery explosion. Seeing his glass dome fly off into the distance, they knew they lost him as well.

After the Robo Jojo went…well, most remaining citizens fled for their lives. Seeing everyone dead or desert them…it was too much. With the brunt of their last minute resistance force gone, it was just the Powerpuff Girls against a VERY large alien armada. And with the entire fleet now solely focusing on them, in their weakened state, they knew the chances of holding out against them were slim to none.

So they had run. AGAIN, they had fled from their duty, and Blossom was feeling terrible about it.

Now, little more than rubble stood in the once proud city that had been their home. Casting a pair of sad eyes over the large expanse, she felt the same as Townsville looked: barren, desolate, hopeless. They had carpet bombed the entire city and not a building was left standing. Now, it was akin to a large crater.

What really tore at her, though, was the thoughts of all the people she let down. She let a quick tear from her eye as the memories came back to her.

"I'm so sorry…Ms. Keane… Robin…Mike…Mitch, even…I let you down. I…I let everyone down." Bubbles and Buttercup were on either side of her, too forlorn to say anything. With a heavy sigh, followed by her sisters, she began to wander through the remnants of her haven…and the thriving city of her own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…second chapter up. Lemme know how you like it! And I STILL own nothing! If I did, this series would still be going, and it would be a lot different than it was.

* * *

Blossom was currently having a mental battle. One side was saying that retreating was the only thing they could've done, had they stayed, they surely would've died, right? The other side fought back saying that she should've stayed anyway, that leaving was giving up, was abandoning their purpose. She shook her head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. What was done was done, and now they were looking at the consequences. As of now, they were searching around the area, looking to see if anything had survived. The chances anything had survived that assault were slim to none, but still… 

"BLOSSOM! HURRY! WE FOUND SOMEONE ALIVE!" Her head snapped to the direction of Bubbles' voice, and took off instantly.

"Oh, please, oh please stay alive, whoever you are!" She chanted to herself. She quickly found herself heading towards Pokey Oaks School. "Pokey Oaks? Someone survived here?" She found her sisters standing near what used to be the back of Ms. Keane's class. Grimly floating over the other children's fallen bodies, she went to where her sisters were. "Here! Look!" It was a young brunette, who, even through all the blood, looked awfully familiar…

"R-Robin? Is that you?" She was bloody beyond belief, and it was almost obvious that more than one bone was broken and dislocated. However, she was breathing, if ever so slightly. "Oh, Robin…" Blossom knelt down beside where Robin lay. We need to get her some help! But how?"

As if on cue, they heard a flapping nose coming towards them. They all looked up, and a familiar orange-yellow bird alien was flying above them, scanning the area.

"Hey! It's Flamera! Maybe she can help!" Bubbles seemed happy to see her otherworldly friend again. Blossom…not so much. Their argument still hung in her head. "I don't know…" "Hey Red, we need some way to get Robin fixed up, and this ain't no time to remember some stupid fight!" She quickly turned to the sky. "Hey, Flamera! Down here!" Almost immediately Flamera turned towards them, however, she hovered in the air for a bit.

"Aww man…" she seemed exasperated. " Look, we found someone! She's barely alive! We need your help!" Next thing they next, she was next to them. "This the one?" "Yeah." Flamera gave her a quick once over. "Okay…lemme call in a PAS. That's a Portable Ambulance Ship. Hopefully it and maybe a couple of escorts can break through Neon's defense lines." She tapped a few buttons on a pad on her right arm. While she did, she explained, "The Interstellar Fleet's been holding them off up in space. Believe me, if Earth was the only thing Neon was focusing on, you guys would be cake to take over, since judging from the lack of different colored fighters, this planet doesn't even have a space fleet. Am I right?" She finished tapping buttons as they nodded.

"Thought so. Now we just wait for my friends to come, hope that they make it, hope that Neon's fleet doesn't do a once over, and hope that this one'll be okay." She took another look at exactly what she was trying to save. "So, you guys know her, or you just found her?"

"…We know her. Her name's Robin." Blossom spoke up. "She was one of our friends." "Was? You sound like she's dead already, which, judging from the fact that she's moving," Flamera said referring to her breathing, "she isn't. At least, not yet."

"Yeah, well…s-she might as well be," said Blossom, starting to tear up. "I…we…couldn't protect her. Or anyone else, for that matter. We…we failed…we-"

"Oh, shut up already!" This unexpected outburst came from Buttercup's direction. "Geez! Look, yeah, we had to run more than usual, but that's because we don't know what we're up against! Let's face it, this Neon lady is a lot tougher than what we usually deal with! So, we gotta hang back and see what she's like! Once we get all that info…" Buttercup punched one mitt into the other. "It's clobberin' time!" Blossom couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Buttercup…for once." "Hey!" Flamera smiled at that. Glancing down at the bloodied girl, she noticed something different. "Hey, guys…I think she's stirring!"

That caught all of their attention. Sure enough, she was beginning to move, and a long groan escaped her lips as she finally woke up. "Oww…wha…what happened? I-I can't remember anything…and I hurt so much…make it stop…someone…please…" She had a half-lidded stare, and it was nothing short of obvious that she was still in a dream-like state.

Flamera quickly hushed her. "Shh…just stay quiet, and don't move. We'll be getting you some help in a bit, I promise." Despite what Flamera just said, Robin turned her head to the voice she had heard. "…Mom? I-Is that you?"

Flamera and the others outright drew back at this statement. Before she could say anything, Robin spoke again.

"How…how'd you get here, mom? Can you make the pain stop? …It hurts so bad…" Tears started to form in her eyes as the pain was catching up with her. "Please…"

The girls shifted their gaze from Robin to Flamera. "Well?" asked Blossom. She was still in shock from having being called 'Mom'. "I…I…look, I'm…" she dared to glance at the young girl, and saw the tears flowing down her face, and the incredible pain she was in. "…Oy." She shook her head in resignation, cleared her throat, and attempted to emulate a 'motherly' voice, calling on what she remembered from her younger days. Placing a clawed hand on her chest, she said, "Now, don't worry. We're going to fix you up, and you'll be alright, ok? You see...something bad happened, and you're really hurt, so if we want you to get better, you need to lie still. You won't get better if you keep moving around like that, so don't do that, and get some rest, okay?"

The edges of her lips curved into a smile as Robin fully closed her eyes. "Okay mom…goodnight…" and with that, she fell asleep.

For a time, everything was quiet. Then they heard the sounds of jet-like engines.

"Oh, no, they're back!" Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom all got into battle stances while Flamera listened a little more closely. "…Hold on guys, I think that's the ship!" Looking up, she saw a fairly large, square-ish silver and blue ship, along with about five other smaller ships. Flamera got up quickly. "That's them!" She quickly flew up a distance and waved them over.

When they landed, the first one out was a crystalline figure, completely icy blue in color. It was extremely humanoid in appearance, having the figure of a female, and the only things besides its skin that weren't human-like were its eyes, which, like Neon's, were devoid of pupils or irises, as well as her hands and feet, her hands having a glove shape, and her feet having no toes. Another interesting feature was her head, which had icicle-like hair strands falling from the back of her head.

Not wasting any time, the newcomer rushed over to where they were standing. "Oh my…" She had a rich, soft voice. "So much destruction…Flamera, which one are we supposed to pick up?" "Right here," said Flamera, pointing downward. Gently kneeling, the newcomer made a few hand motions above Robin's body, and then quickly shouted something to the others that had came with her in another language. At once they were scrambling around, getting tools, and forming a circle around Robin. One held a tazer-looking device in its claws, something that slightly scared the girls. "Don't worry, girls, it's just a medical scanner," Flamera reassured them.

She then turned to the newcomer. "How bad is it, Ifriea?" The newcomer, now identified as Ifriea, was holding the scanner above Robin's body. It beeped several times, and then stopped. Answering in her own dialect, Ifriea shrugged, "I don't know…the physiology of this planet's inhabitants is new to me. Can you call those three over?" She nodded.

Motioning them over, she proceeded to talk in a tongue that hey couldn't understand at all. It sounded sort of like Swedish mixed with plain gibberish. Naturally, they looked confused. Bubbles tilted her head in confusion. "Uh…what?" "Oh, forgive me," she said in English. "I am afraid that I'm…not quite as fluent in Rylian as my friend here." At her mentioning, Flamera stepped in. "She was asking you if you could take a look at the scanner and tell her how bad the damage is." "Oh…well, Bloss, you know the most, so…" Buttercup pushed her sister forward. Reluctantly, Blossom moved forward. "Okay, lets see…" As she got closer, Blossom noticed that Ifriea seemed to have a very low body temperature, as she suddenly got somewhat cold when she stood next to the alien.

Fortunately, it didn't long to point out the vital organs to her, as she asked for no explanation. Before much longer, Robin was being carefully picked up and loaded into the ship, personnel surrounding her all the way.

"…I hope she'll be okay. If she died, and I know I could've helped her…" Flamera interrupted her. "Blossom, what did we just tell you about feeling like that?" Blossom sighed. "…Don't." "That's right. So just hope for the best, and leave it at that. And I wouldn't worry about her. Ifriea's the best doctor I've ever met."

"No kidding?" "Nope. Watch, she'll be fine."

Blossom nervously rubbed an arm. "Well, if you say so…hey Flamera?" "Yeah?" I…I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier." "S'okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you, too." "It's alright. Say, aren't they going back into space?" she asked after noticing that the ship hadn't taken off yet.

Flamera shook her head. "Nope. That's why it's portable-and so big. They can do pretty much all the operating they need right here. It can carry and operate on up to 5 beings at a time." "Cool!" "Yeah…besides, we've been friends for practically ever, so I know how good she is. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about." However, as she looked at the ship, hearing the voices within, she couldn't help but think, _"Please don't giver her anything to worry about…she's already hurt enough as it is."

* * *

_

A.N. Yeah, yeah, don't worry-action's coming next chapter…Think of this as necessary filler. Sorta useless, but needed to be read…besides, I've got a big case of writer's block, and this is one way of trying to dispel it. Think it's working…oh, and since I'll be swamped for a while since school's gonna be packed (I live is Louisiana, one of the less affected areas, thanks goodness), I'm gonna try and get the next chapter out ASAP, then…don't expect anymore updates for a fair while…just to let you know. Ok, bye.


End file.
